The Truth is There
Sana runs from Akito after slapping him, hard enough to hurt her own hand. He returns with the rest, trying to hide the mark it left, and saying that Sana is harder than ever to understand. Fuka knows Akito still has feelings, or had feelings, for Sana, but hides her concern. Tsuyoshi and Aya leave the awkward situation, and Akito and Fuka walk home. On the way, Fuka thinks more of their relationship, and contemplates whether asking him out was a good idea. She know it made things more difficult with Sana, but she also still likes Akito. He unexpectedly walks her home after being lambasted for not doing it enough. Sana has become extremely upset over the whole ordeal, but Misako is convinced that this is a good thing. She thinks that working will help distract her from her problems, and the next day, she goes to work on Kodomo no Omocha again. She meets Naozumi beforehand, embracing him without caring that it appears romantic, and begins to explain her problems. He still believes Akito never really fully cared for Sana, but hides this from her. After talking, Sana does her work on the show, and acts as well as she did before. She feels relieved over the events of the day, and when she gets home, Naozumi is on TV. He's doing an interview, and the question of their relationship is brought up. To everyone's bewilderment, he is totally honest, telling about his interest and Sana's disinterest, and even hinting at Akito's involvement. Sana is angry and taken aback; Akito, who was watching as well, is in utter shock. Sana heads over to Naozumi's that night, to yell at him for saying those things on air. She gets to his apartment and begins to talk, but Naozumi reveals that he did it with a purpose in mind. He, still mad from being rejected, did it to cause her trouble. Sana is at a loss that the one she trusted could be so cruel, and then he begins to tell her things she doesn't want to hear about Akito; that he liked her the whole time, and that she was too stupid to see it. Sana refuses to believe him, and then proclaims she will never speak to him again. As she leaves, crying, he declares that it was for her own good. Sana wants to stay home, to avoid Akito and Fuka, but is made to go to school. There, she first meets Fuka, but learns she didn't see the broadcast. She then overhears other girls talking about the interview, and makes an excuse to avoid explaining it. She goes to the nurse, and asks to lay down. Suddenly, she notices Akito is also in the other bed in the nurses office, and she tries to sneak out. He follows, then pins her down in the hallway as she tries to escape. He demands a clear answer on exactly what he said. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Fuka Matsui *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Mami Suzuki *Naozumi Kamura *Maeda *Zenjiro *Babbit Category:Episodes